Noise Not Music
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: What if Shane had been convinced that a girl was the one with the voice. And it wasnt Mitchie. Smitchie Shane/OC
1. Guitar

Noise not Music

Chapter 1: Guitar

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

A/N: So I started thinking what if shane had never found out Mitchie was the girl with the voice. What if he had been convinced it was someone else? So I decided to write about. Also because a certain author. I wont say any names *cough cough* hoplessley jonas bro obsessed *cough cough* never updates her stories.

--

Shane sat by the dock. Guitar in his lap, eyes watching the water move. He let his fingers run over the strings lightly strumming the guitar. All he could hear was the soft voice running through his head.

He sighed as he thought about her. He imagined her. But every time he did the face never did the voice justice. The beautiful voice he had yet to find the owner of.

And as he did every day he lightly whispered the words this is real this is me.

He smiled a bit as he thought of every meaning those words could have.

The words made him think of how down to earth this girl must be.

And how the meaning behind the words mean she must be beautiful inside and out.

But then again. He was just assuming she was beautiful on the outside. But with a voice like that. Why would it matter.

He got up as the the water reflected the setting sun. Yet another day thinking about a girl that he may never find. He grabbed his guitar gripping the neck. As he lugged the instrument along back to his cabin he heard a soft noise coming from the distance. He headed towards it curious.

At this point it could be a bird and he would still go to see if it was the voice.

He went to a jog still gripping the neck of the guitar.

He hoped and prayed that he would see who it was. And he hoped and prayed that it would be the girl.

The voice got louder as he heard it. He stopped at the point where he could see the girl. He listened intently as she sat there holding a guitar. Looking like Shane had just about 10 minutes ago at the dock. Except instead of staring out at the water the girl was watching the world pass by her. He watched her fingers dance over the wiry metal strings of the guitar. The vibrations letting a quiet sound emerge. He listened as she let a melody escape her mouth. As her high pure voice let the words flow out. His ears perked up as he heard the familiar harmony and tone flow. Although not the same song the voice sounded so familiar. She finished the bridge and stopped playing. He watched her toss her layered caramel hair over her shoulder. He watched the waves settle against her back.

Shane smiled. He had found her. He had found the voice.

He spoke up. "Your the girl."

She turned around startled. Bright doe eyes the color of a brilliant ocean staring up at him.

"Excuse me?"

He realized he had been sounding a bit like a mad man just stating your the girl.

He sighed. "I have been looking for a girl for about the past month. And your her."

She let out a light musical laugh. Of course she would have a musical laugh. She was a musical person. "Im the girl? Whats so important about a girl?"

"The girl with the voice. You are the girl with the voice."

She looked at him.

"So rock star Shane Gray has fallen for my voice?" She looked at him strangely as though this were all just one big giant strange dream.

He smiled. Unlike Mitchie this girl didnt call him a popstar. "Depends can rock star Shane Gray know the name of the girl with the voice I have fallen for?"

She smiled at him. A brilliant perfect smile. "Yeah I guess I could let rock star Shane Gray know my name. Or maybe I should just hide it and let him hire a army to figure it out."

"Why would you do that?" He asked inching towards her with every moment they are talking.

She smiled again also getting closer holding her guitar in her lap, his sitting beside him. "To see if your so interested in me that you would try that hard to find out."

By now they were starting to whisper to each other faces 10 cm apart. He inched closer as he made his whisper even lighter. "Well could you just save me all the trouble and just tell me."

She looked at him her eyes quickly scanning his face. "I guess."

He smiled as he became 2 cm away from her face. "So what is it?"

She kissed him lightly and pulled away whispering still. "Im Ryan."

He smiled. "Im Shane."

She let out that musical laugh again only softer this time. "I know."

Then she smiled and kissed him again.

They both had one hand in each others lap. The other on their own guitars.

And as they kissed their fingers lightly ran across their guitar strings lightly strumming them.

But only creating noise.

Not music.


	2. Fan Girl Crush

Chapter 2: Fan Girl Crush

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback

--

The next day Shane was the happiest he had been all summer.

He had finally found his girl.

And she was even more beautiful then he had ever imagined.

Whenever he got a look in her beautiful ocean eyes that looked up into his chocolate ones smiling he felt his heart lift yup and fly away. He lifted his guitar heading out to the docks like every day. Although he had found her he didnt have the will power to break the now ordinary part of his day. As he took the short trip to the dock all he could think about was Ryan.

Her beautiful hair.

Her amazing voice.

Her down to earth quality.

Her brilliant sparkling doe eyes.

Her small little hands un-calloused although she plays the guitar so often.

He smiled even more when he arrived at the dock.

Mitchie was already sitting there wating for him.

He set his guitar down next to her and joined her.

"Hey popstar." She said smiling up at him.

He smirked. "Hey."

"Whats with you today popstar?"

He smiled brightly thinking of Ryan.

"I found the girl. I found the girl with the voice."

She looked surprised. Shocked almost.

"Oh really? Who is it?"

He smiled even more. "Ryan. Her name is Ryan."

"It seems like she has a tight grip on your heart." Shane was so consumed in thoughts of Ryan he didnt notice her heartbroken tone.

"Yeah she does."

"Im happy for you Shane."

She was. Although she was wishing that she could be the girl with the voice. Although she had never sung for him she couldnt help but wish. Because she had fallen for Shane.

But he had fallen for the girl with the voice.

He had fallen for Ryan.

Mitchie sighed and got up. "Ive got to go Shane."

"Okay Mitchie. Ill see you later?" He was barely even looking at her.

She shook her head. "I dont know Shane. I really dont know."

She knew that what she was telling him was going through one ear and coming out another.

But it wasnt. He had heard. In fact he had even detected the heartbroken tone in her voice.

"Oh why?"

"Its nothing Shane. I have to go now. Bye."

She smiled at him. But it wasnt a Mitchie smile. It was a heartbroken smile.

"Bye Mitchie."

He was no longer smiling. In fact he felt like he had just lost a part of himself.

Mitchie didnt even look back. And she didnt plan on it. She wasnt going to tease this little fangirl crush of hers. Although she had fallen for the real Shane. It was just like the crushes all the other girls in the world had.

A fangirl crush.


	3. Empty

Chapter 3: Empty

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

A/N: Yes I admit it. I write short chapters. But thats because I feel that getting your point out is better than sitting there trying to expand it so that you have length. Not quality

--

He couldnt help but let the horrible empty feeling fill him.

Why did he feel so bad at the thought of never seeing Mitchie again.

Shane got up still trying to shake the eerie feeling that he was missing a part of himself.

He sighed and went to find Ryan.

Hoping that she would make this empty feeling disappear.

–

Ryan sat on the steps of her cabin. Guitar resting in her lap lightly strumming.

Her thoughts were swarmed with thoughts of Shane.

Now her Shane.

Ryan was never a big fan of Connect 3. Sure they had the occasional song, but she hated them with a passion.

But yesterday when Shane had come up to her with those large brown eyes.

And how he seemed to look past every single fiber of her being.

And only had ears for her voice.

She couldn't help but fall for him.

She looked up from her guitar and sighed.

She saw a figure in the distance.

As the figure came closer she noticed he was gripping the neck of a guitar.

She smiled.

She knew only one person who carried their guitar like that.

Carried their guitar as if they could care less about it. But when playing it they showed it was one of the most valuable things in their life.

"Shane!" She smiled brightly as she placed her guitar on the top step and walked to him.

He shot her a sad twisted smile. "Hey."

She smirked. "Whats wrong Shane?"

He shook his head lightly. "I dont know any more. I honestly dont know."

"Shane tell me."

He smiled that sad smile again. "I just need to think and be alone for a little bit."

She looked at him blankly. "Shane."

He started to walk away. "Ill see you later ok?"

She shook her head sadly. "Yeah Ill see you later."

And Shanes empty feeling grew even more as he heard the opposite response Mitchie had given him.

He walked back to his cabin the empty feeling still haunting him.

He watched the world pass by.

But as he watched he never once saw Mitchie.

The complete opposite of Ryan.

He played with the rubber band he had placed on his wrist.

He doesnt know why.

He just did.

And he pulled it back letting it snap against his skin.

And he enjoyed the sting.

It reminded him that pain was inevitable.

Even when you bring it upon yourself.

But when your best friend causes it.

Causing it yourself feels the best.

And that was the only thought that could slowly and barely eliminate the empty feeling haunting him.


	4. Rubber Band

Chapter 4: Rubber Band

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

A/N: yes this is a super short chapter. But once again. Say what is needed to be said. I did this because next chapter will be related to this one.

–

The next day Shane didnt even go to the docks.

He just continue to sit on his bed.

Thinking.

And snapping the rubber band.

And everytime something that reminded him of Mitchie entered his mind or he saw something.

He snapped harder.

He didnt notice the red marks forming around his wrist.

Or the fact that rubber band was getting tighter and tighter and stung more every time he let it fly against his wrist.

Or the fact that blood was coming from small cuts the rubber band had left.

He just continued it.

Not noticing the problems.

Only trying to erase this horrible empty feeling.

And no one cared.

It was his own fault.

He let Mitchie, his best friend, walk away.

And he had turned the other cheek to Ryan.

And he knew he was alone.

And for the first time in quite a while.

He didnt blame that on someone else.

Sure he could have easily blamed it on Mitchie.

Or he could have blamed it on Ryan with some stupid excuse.

But he didnt.

He took full responsibility for the fact he was alone.

And he sat there staring a blank wooden wall.

His hand continuously pulling back and letting the rubber band slice his skin.

And he didnt even notice the drips of blood.


	5. Shell

Chapter 5: Shell

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

A/N: Yes Mitchie is still in the story. No I didnt kill her off by having her fall off a bridge or something.

–

Ryan saw Shane just sitting there.

Like he had been doing since yesterday afternoon.

After he ran off on her.

She didnt notice him steadily snapping the rubber band.

She just noticed him staring vacantly at a wall.

She shook her head and sighed.

Then walked away with out saying a single word to Shane.

She wondered what had happened to her Shane.

The Shane that just a few days ago blurted out to her.

And captured her heart.

She only had maybe one good day with her Shane.

And two bad days with the shell of Shane.

The Shane that wont even tell her whats wrong.

Just sits in his cabin all day.

She turned around and started heading back to her cabin.

She spotted a boy.

And she knew who it was.

It was Shane.

She ran to him, happy he had finally left his cabin.

But he still was only a shell.

She popped up behind him, unaware that he was not her Shane.

"Hey there stranger." She said a smile covering her face.

He did a small 180 so he was looking her in the eyes.

He didnt smile.

He just looked at her with dull brown eyes.

Not her Shanes sparkling chocolate ones.

"Hey Ryan."

She frowned.

"Whats been with you Shane? What happened to my Shane."

He sighed and lightly started snapping the rubber band against his skin again, unaware he was doing it.

Before he could answer she looked down at the rubber band.

Her eyes widened as she looked at his wrist.

"Shane! What happened."

He looked down. "Oh I didnt notice that."

She glared at him. "Shane how can you not notice blood and a swollen wrist."

He glared right back. "Well I'm sorry. But I have been a little busy."

She grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eyes. "What the hell happened."

By now a few people were watching the display that was happening.

"You seem pretty smart Ryan. You figure it out."

He yanked his wrist out of her hands and walked off.

As the crowd dispersed she looked down at the small blood smears now on her hands.

And all she could think was.

Is this what the real Shane like?

A shell?


	6. Forgotten

Chapter 6: Forgotten

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

A/N: I am a guilty person when it comes to short chapters. But I update so often. It makes up for it.

–

Mitchie had been very careful to avoid any contact with Shane.

She was actually trying hard to forget him.

She knew by now he had already forgotten about her.

The look on his face when he thought about the girl Ryan.

It was the look that reminded her she was just another fan girl.

And that she was just another no one to him.

She sighed sending those thoughts out of her mind along with all the others.

She blinked back the tears forming in her eyes.

She wont cry over him.

Shes just a fangirl.

She is trying to forget him.

Let him be happy with his special girl.

Let him have the life he wants.

And not be hung up on him.

She knew she was acting childish about this.

But she wasnt going to hurt herself over some petty crush.

She was putting up her defenses.

And if she ever did see the man Shane Gray in person.

She will only remember him as a popstar.

Not cookie cutter popstar, far to personal.

Not Shane.

But as Shane had said it in the canoe.

Only Shane Gray the star.

Not Shane the person.

And maybe someday if she is lucky enough.

She wont be forgotten by the world.

The whole world will know who she is.

Maybe even Shane Gray.

But that would be a big leap from the whole world.

So for the present.

She Mitchie Torres will do whatever it takes for the world to remember her.

And never forget her.

And then maybe.

A really big maybe.

Shane Gray will remember her.

After he had forgotten her.


	7. Self Inflicted

Chapter 7: Self Inflicted

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

A/N: Yes this is one of the longest chapters yet :D. Yes hoplessely jonas bro obsessed this is the chapter I have been going on and on about.

–

After Shane had walked away from Ryan he went to the dock, still rhythmically snapping his rubber band.

He sat there on the dock continuously snapping the rubber band mindlessly.

Hoping that Mitchie would sit down next to him.

And they would just talk.

Like how they always did.

But she wasnt.

And that fact alone repelled him from the dock.

He got up and ran off.

Somewhere new where he could be alone.

Without anyone ever knowing he is there.

In the dead center of the woods.

He was sure he probably looked like a crazy person as he ran there.

But he didnt care.

He just needed to be alone.

–

Ryan spotted her boyfriend running into the woods.

She wondered why.

So she followed.

She watched everything he did as he jogged into the center of the woods.

He stopped.

She stopped.

She hid behind a tree as she watched everything he did.

–

Shane glared at the rock.

The rock was brown.

And round.

And big.

Just like Mitchies eyes.

It seemed no matter where he went he just couldnt get rid of her.

So he figured.

Cant run away from your problems.

Kill them.

He kicked the rock until it started to roll.

He smiled a bit and ran towards it.

He stopped it with his foot, letting it roll over his toes.

But he didnt notice.

He just used the other foot to kick it off.

–

Ryan was horrified as she watched Shane continue this.

He was crazy.

Either that or he was masochistic. (not stolen from twilight people)

Her eyes were wide as she continued to watch him let the rock roll over his toes.

And he didnt care.

He continued.

He did this for an hour or two.

And Ryan continued to sit there.

Shocked.

Repulsed.

Disgusted.

Horrified.

And any other words to describe what she was witnessing her boyfriend do to himself.

As though it was a every day thing.

She was also horrified with herself.

She was just sitting there.

Letting him do this to himself.

Hurting himself.

What could be worse.

And as always.

Saying that.

Jinxes it.

–

Shane didnt even grimace as the rock started to roll more and more over his toes.

Causing more and more pain.

Which he never noticed.

Until it got bad.

He winced as he started to finally notice the pain.

He kicked the rock once more pushing it to the side.

–

Ryan knew she couldnt just sit here watching this forever.

She had to get him some form of help eventually.

And talk to him.

Find out whats been bothering him.

She didnt like seeing Shane like this.

And she didnt like she wasnt helping him.

And she was going to.

She slowly emerged from behind the tree and let out a little whisper.

"Shane?"

He looked up at her.

"How did you find me here?"

And he wasnt to happy.

"I.. followed you."

He glared at her.

"Leave."

"No. Shane your going to come with me and get help."

"No."

He said it with a stern voice his eyes hard.

"Shane. You should at least do this for me. You wont tell me whats wrong so at least make sure you are ok."

"I dont have to."

"Fine ill just have to find someone to take you for help. Do you really want that?"

He muttered a quite no.

"Good then come."

"Fine. But Im not happy about it."

"I dont really care if your happy. I just want you to be okay."

And as she held his hand practically dragging him back to camp he let those words run through his head.

Mitchie had just wanted him to be happy.

Ryan just wanted him to be okay.

Which one was better.

He was miserable without Mitchie.

Would he be miserable without Ryan.

One was the girl with the voice.

And the other was his best friend.

To one he was rockstar.

To another he was popstar.

Being okay is better than being happy though.

Hes only miserable because he got so used to always talking to her.

He knew he was meant to be with the girl with the voice, not his best friend.

And he was a rockstar, not a popstar.

He was meant to be with Ryan.

The girl who was currently dragging him to get help.

Because he was stupid and crushed his own foot.

He was pretty lucky to have her.

Just to bad it took him a self inflicted injury to realize that.


	8. Brown

Chapter 8: Brown

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

A/N: Please dont kill me for the last chapter!!!! I know he chose Ryan!!! Please dont kill me!!!!!

–

Shane stared at the new purple cast he was sporting.

Yes purple.

And he didnt choose it.

Much to his dismay they didnt have brown.

Yes he wanted brown.

The color of Mitchies eyes.

Even though he told himself he is not thinking about her.

So when he couldnt get brown.

He asked asked Ryan what her favorite color was.

She smiled a bit seeing a little of her Shane flicker when he asked that.

"Purple."

He sighed as he stared at it.

Stupid rock.

Stupid him.

Stupid crutches.

He wanted to beat something up.

He hated the color purple.

He would have been happier with green.

Yes him liking green is false.

In fact he hated it almost as much as purple.

For awhile he did like the color blue.

Okay for most of his life he liked the color blue.

And one day recently he just woke up and was disgusted with the color blue.

He had preferred brown.

But it wasnt because of Mitchie.

He just liked brown.

Dirt was colored brown.

He had brown eyes.

Trees had brown trunks.

Chocolate was brown.

Some drinks were brown.

Mitchies eyes were brown.

Her hair was brown.

His eyes widened.

It was because of Mitchie.

What else was because of Mitchie.

It was to late though.

No matter what was because of Mitchie.

It was going to become because of Ryan.

And it has to happen fast.


	9. Blank

Chapter 9: Blank

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

–

A/N: Sorry about the filler. Im making it up to you with these next few chapters.

After this chapter.

You guys just make me so happy.

Sure you dont review...

But Im past 650 hits :D.

And its only been up for a few days.

Thank you guys so much :D.

Also small itsy bitsy contest.

I just love contests.

Ok so on to the contest.

I dont know that many demi songs.

Yes sad I know.

Send me a list of demi songs.

I will choose 3.

From different people of course.

Those three people will get a spot in the story.

And yes it will be longer than a few chapters.

So send me demi songs!!

This contest ends before chapter 11.

Because well.

Thats when I need the first song by.

Now on to the story!

–

Mitchie barely listened to the buzz going around camp.

So she didnt know until about maybe a week later what had happened.

Its not like she ever saw him.

Its not like she was ever any where were she could hear what was going on.

She cant find anything out when she was sharing a cabin with her mom again.

Eating a few meals with her mom.

And not going to classes.

She had decided to only work in the kitchen.

And spend the rest of her summer that way.

But she was still going to perform occasionally.

She couldn't give up her summer of music completely.

She wasnt going give up her few small chances to perform in front of other people.

She wanted to sing.

Just not in front of Shane.

But she really had no choice.

She had to.

She had to sing in front of everyone.

How else would she start her plan of making sure the world never forgets about her.

She stared at the notebook she had in front of her.

Her little yellow hand made notbook.

And she was staring at a blank page.

Not a single song to write down running through her head.

She wanted to write something new.

But she couldnt think of anything.

Nothing.

All she had.

Was a blank page.


	10. Crutches

Chapter 10: Crutches

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: I think I may have to change it to only one person wins. Because only two people are participating. Great lists though. Ill start choosing after this chapter. So you still have a chance to enter.

And over 850 hits. I love you guys so much :D. Seeing all those hits just convinces me to write another chapter. This one will be at least 1000 words. I promise.

–

Shane gave the crutches another one of his pissy looks.

He was stuck on those damn things.

For the next.

Six weeks.

He sighed pissed and grabbed them.

He didnt care what other people said.

They were NOT the most fun thing you could do.

They hurt.

They were difficult to use.

They hurt.

He fell down 5 times already using them.

And finally they hurt.

He shoved them under his arms and started moving them back and forth.

He was doing good.

Until he fell again.

Make that 6 times.

He smirked and grumbled another incoherent curse at them.

These things were good for nothing.

He smirked even more as he saw Nate and Jason roaming around probably looking for him.

He wanted to throw a rock at them and scream. "Im over here idiots!"

But he didnt.

Because he couldnt.

No matter how much he wanted to.

And that was just another thing to add onto the list of the worst six weeks of his life.

On top of practically everything else.

Like the crutches.

Camp.

Trying to figure out a way to tell the paparazzi his foot was a accident.

Not a self inflicted injury.

Not that hard right?

Wrong.

And to start out the worst weeks of his life.

He has to go to some stupid camp jam thing.

He gets to listen to a bunch of pitchy little girls sing.

And then there was Tess.

The stupid wanna be.

He has to sit through another one of her painfully horrible and long flashy performaces.

Yet again.

And even worse.

Ryans not performing.

Its not the fact he wants her to perform.

She is just so....

CLINGY.

She was like a magnet to him.

And he didnt like it.

And she was even worse now.

Apparently she didnt trust him alone any more.

Which is completely ridiculous.

She should be able to trust him alone.

What is he going to do?

Break his other foot?

He would have to be pretty stupid to do that.

He actually wanted her to perform.

Just to get a few minutes away from her.

He didnt even care about hearing her voice any more.

In fact he wish he never even heard her voice.

Thats when his life seemed to go down hill.

So he sighed and yelled at them just for the heck of it.

Except without throwing the rock.

And not calling them idiots.

"Hey amature hour is next week!"

He smiled a bit as he saw that got their attention.

Nate smirked.

"Well since when can cripples teach a dance class!"

Shane responded gripping one hand on a crutch and cupping his hand around his mouth screaming.

"Well at least the cripple can dance!"

Nate shook his head and walked over to Shane.

Which made Shane jealous.

Shane wanted to be able to walk with out these stupid crutches.

Nate sighed and looked at him.

"You still have to tell us the tale of how you became a cripple."

Shane smirked a little.

"Maybe I wont. Keep the mysterious feeling that the girls just love."

Shane still hadnt told Nate about Ryan.

Because to be honest.

He didnt want another friend to magically disappear like Mitchie had.

He was thinking about that name again.

The name that belonged to the beautiful brown eyed girl.

He mentally beat himself up.

Those thoughts were off limits.

Nate responded helping Shane from thinking about her.

"Yes we all know Shane. Girls just love you. Your the one that gets all the marriage proposals. While us two over here only get asked out. Yes we know that already Shane."

Shane smiled.

"Just feel the need to remind you sometimes."

Nate started muttering under his breath.

"Send him to work for his uncle, they say. See if a family member can knock some sense into him, they say. How come they didnt mention anything about cockyness."

Shane frowned a bit.

"I heard that!"

"GOOD! You need to be straightened out with a lot more then your attitude. But my vote apparently doesnt count."

"Yeah yeah. Dont you have a reason to be here other than yelling at the cripple?"

"Yeah."

"Well than spill it."

"No. I think I will keep you wondering. You know start that mysterious feeling that the girls just looove."

Shane smirked.

"You just love mocking me."

"Yes. Yes I do."

Nate smiled as he said that.

Shane stuck his toungue out at Nate.

Nate sighed. "Shane when are you going to grow up a little?"

Shane nodded his head at Jason. "When he does."

Shane smiled victoriously knowing he had finally won.

Nate sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Okay Nate so why are you guys seriously here."

"We told you we were coming. Remember?"

Shane went through his mind trying to remember something that hadnt been a part of the last week.

"Uh.... No?"

"Shane your just...."

Shane smiled.

"Incredible? Wondrous? Amazing? Spectacular?"

Nate stared at him.

"No I was going to say. Incredible. But not in the way you think. I was also going to use unbelievable."

"Evil little nose picker."

Nate glared at him.

"Havent you been told not to believe what pictures tell you!"

Shane smiled again.

"Nose picker."

Nate glared at him again.

"I was not picking my nose!"

"Whatever you say nose picker."

"I do not pick my nose!"

Shane laughed.

"Nose picker!"

"I am not a nose picker!"

"Not a nose picker!"

"I am a nose picker!"

Shane laughed evilly as he started walking away on his crutches.

"Okay then your a nose picker. See you later Nate the nose picker."

Nate sighed.

"Unbelievable."


	11. Fail

Chapter 11: Fail

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay so the song is Believe in Me. Out of the eight songs I got this was the one I felt fit this chapter. Ill PM the one who suggested Believe in Me later. And thank you guys. I love all of you so much for all the hits. It makes me so happy to see that.

–

Mitchie looked at the stage.

Thank god she wasnt first.

Or last.

To her that was a huge relief.

Even though she knew she would probably be the worst one performing.

At least they would forget about it.

She laughed a bit nervously.

What happened to her big plan.

For the whole world to remember her.

Oh yeah.

She threw that down the toilet.

Just now.

When she realized that she was going to be even worse than Tess up there.

She mentally screamed at herself.

Screaming, "Bad Mitchie. You cant do that. Remember the plan. Remember it!"

She took in a deep breath and sat on the stage.

She ran her hands along it.

She was still trying to convince herself she could do it.

That she can do it.

She will sing her heart out when she is up there.

Even if she does stink.

Success doesnt come without failure she reminded herself.

Well this will be one of the many, many, failures.

Even though she will never try to fail.

She just knows it will happen.

Mitchie got off the stage and sighed.

Might as well go get ready for her first big failure.

She walked off heading towards her cabin. Not excited one single bit for tonight.

–

Shane stood there inching away to the side from Ryan who kept getting closer to him every second.

It wasnt the easiest thing in the world.

And every time he moved farther away from her.

The closer she got.

The one thing running through his mind was MAGNET!

And he didnt know how to get rid of her.

He was ready to drop the crutches and run screaming.

But that wouldnt be easy.

She would probably just grab him and scold him for not using his crutches.

To Shane.

Hell seemed better.

He smirked as she gripped onto his arm holding him close.

He didnt even want to have to watch this.

It was so boring.

But its better than being stuck in a room with Ryan.

He was beginning to think choosing someone who just wanted what was best for him wasnt the best idea.

So he lost Mitchie as a friend for nothing.

Worst part of it.

Ryan thought they were soul mates.

Because of her voice.

So whenever she was with him she would go all gooey.

Then she would say to him. "Hello my soulmate."

Creepy?

Definitely.

Was he beginning to think Ryan was creepy?

Yes.

Did he think she needed some serious help?

Most definitely.

She was like a flower child.

Except stranger.

Shane saw Nate looking around.

Again.

Luckily this time Nate noticed Shane on his own and started heading over.

Shane tried to break free of Ryan.

Ryan looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to go say hi to Nate. And I rather talk to one of my few friends by myself."

He wasnt upset when her face fell.

"Okay. But be back soon."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

He reached Nate at the halfway point.

Shane had one of his pissy looks on.

"Whats up with you."

Nate smirked at the look on Shanes face.

Shane glared at him. "I get the joy of listening to a bunch of pitchy girls singing. Oh and even worse. Tess."

Nate smirked even more hearing the name Tess. "As in Tess Tyler?"

"What other Tess would be here."

"Ill take that as a yes."

"But your going to suffer with me. So I guess that makes it a little better."

"Im glad my suffering brings you joy."

Shane smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

Nate sighed knowing Shane had ignored the heavy sarcasm in that scentence.

"Let the torture begin." Shane said as someone got up on stage.

They sat through five horrible performances.

Nate stared at the stage eyes wide. "I can see why you dont want to be here."

Shane nodded his head. "Yup."

They didnt notice as Mitchie walked up onto stage with a mixture of being nervous and being timid spread across her face.

–

Mitchie walked up onto the stage.

The first few people had been really good.

She knew she was just going to embarrass herself.

She looked out the crowd and tried to hold herself together.

She took in a deep breath closed her eyes and got ready to start.

She opened her eyes and started singing.

_I'm losing myself tryin' to compete  
With everyone else instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you youre full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down, not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through

And I cannot be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me

She looked out at the crowd one more time and scurried off the stage not wanting to hear what they thought of her.

Because the last thing she saw from the crowd was a sea of awestruck faces.

–

Shane was one of those awestruck faces.

Nate looked at him. "Hey Shane maybe that was the girl with the voice."

Shane glared at Nate. "Shut up."

"What I thought you were so interested in her."

Shane smirked lifted a crutch and hit Nate in the shin. "I said shut up."

Nate glared at Shane. "Jeez you think you could have done that harder?"

Shane smirked. "Maybe. But I have to go."

Shane walked off to go talk to Ryan, then Mitchie.

He made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

He was with the wrong girl.


	12. Polar Opposites

Chapter 12: Polar Opposites

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay so on to a little twist you werent expecting :D. Or maybe you were. If you were than Im sad. Oh well.

–

Mitchie knew they hated her.

She knew that was her failure.

She could tell from the looks on their faces.

She continued to remind herself that every success starts with failures.

Even if she didnt get the world to never forget her until she was 30.

She would still do it.

She leaned against the tree she had been sitting next to.

Well at least now she knows next time she performs it wont be in front of that same crowd.

She is never going to perform in front of camp again.

She already knew what they thought.

She was horrible.

But that just meant she had to improve.

It was going to be hard work.

But she can do it.

Now she just had to think of were to start.

–

Shane couldnt find her.

He had looked practically everywhere and she was no where to be found.

And that was pissing him off.

And the fact he knew Ryan was going to follow him like a lost puppy.

Asking why he broke up with her.

And will they ever get back together.

Since they are apparently soul mates.

Yeah.

Still creepy thinking about that.

He was so stupid.

And he remembered somewhat recognizing the voice when he had heard Ryan.

But not recognizing it completely.

He felt like he could bash his head against a wall or a tree.

Or maybe he should use his pain rock.

Yes the round big brown rock he used to break his own foot was now called the pain rock.

Or maybe he should change it to self inflicted pain rock.

Or maybe he should change it to the all the stupid things I have done to myself because I am to stupid to be with Mitchie rock.

He sighed and got back to looking.

–

Mitchie looked up from her notebook as she heard a rustling coming from nearby.

She got up and ran off.

She still wasnt ready to be told how horrible she did.

She wanted to just hide and wait until she was ready to hear it.

She hid in the distance between to saplings not knowing she had left her notebook behind.

–

Shane continued to look.

And come up empty handed.

As he was heading back pissed and dissapointed at himself he notice something on the ground.

He looked at it quizzically and picked it up.

He flipped it through his hands until he noticed the words Mitchies song journal written on it.

She had been here.

But where was she now?

He held the journal planning on keeping it.

Even if it was Mitchies.

If he couldnt find her.

He wanted to at least keep something that belonged to her.

And what better than a book that held all the words she sang with that beautiful clear voice.

He doesnt even know how he could have ever thought it was Ryans voice.

Mitchies voice and Ryans voice were just like Mitchie and Ryan.

Polar opposites.


	13. The Big Plan

Chapter 13: The Big Plan

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry for making it seem so cinderella like. But its what I told my friend. I am only the messenger. Whichever direction the characters want to go is their own choice. I can not play god with them. Also you all get to meet a new character.

–

Mitchie watched Shane walk away.

He took her notebook.

She didnt mind that he did.

But why?

To laugh at it?

Once he was out of sight she got up and started walking.

She thought about everything.

Her big plan for herself.

She sat on the step of her cabin her head in her hands just thinking.

–

Shane looked at every song in Mitchies notebook.

But only one song popped out at him.

The one song labeled This Is Me.

He stopped at that page.

It really was Mitchie.

That had been her song.

Her voice.

And her talent.

That he had fallen for.

–

Mitchie sat there for who knows how long.

Until she decided she cant sit there forever if she wanted to get a head start on her plan.

She probably had to go back to classes.

Even though she rather not be around all the swarming faces.

Talking about her.

Laughing at her.

Mocking her.

She played with a leaf.

Tearing it at the stem.

She wasnt paying attention as she bumped into someone.

She looked up from the leaf.

"Im sorry."

She was looking at a girl with stunning blue eyes, dark bangs only part of the dark hair framing her face.

The girl smiled. "Its ok."

The girl looked at Mitchie quickly sticking her hands in the pockets her dark worn out skinny jeans.

"Hey I know you. You were that girl who did great earlier at the jam. I swear you left everyone star struck. And your not even a star."

The bright smile was still spread across the girls face.

Mitchie looked down at her shoes.

"I think your mistaking me for someone else."

The girl shook her head. "No way. I would recognize someone that amazing. Especially if after their performance they ran off stage."

Mitchie smiled a bit.

"You thought I was good?"

"No way."

Mitchies face fell.

"You were amazing. Im Hillary by the way."

The smile was back on Mitchie's face. She looked up at Hillary.

"Im Mitchie."

"Great. Now I can say I knew you before you were famous."

Mitchie laughed a bit.

"Well right now becoming famous is sorta my goal."

Hillary draped a tan arm around Mitchies shoulders.

"Walk with me. Talk to me Mitch."

They walked to the dock.

Hillary pulled down her dark tank top.

"Start talking."

Mitchie looked at her and saw the big smile still there.

Mitchie sighed. "Okay so I sorta want to make it so music makes my name written in stone."

Hillary smiled even more.

"Keep going."

Mitchie told her about her big plan and Hillary listened carefully to every word of it.

By the time Mitchie was done Hillary already had the wheels in her mind spinning.

She looked at Mitchie. "I think I can help you with this."

Mitchie looked at her eyes wide.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I know some people. Your good enough that if you just gave them a demo they would listen and want to hear you in person."

Mitchie smiled even more.

"That would be awesome."

"So we just need to record a demo and bang. Your on their list."

Mitchies face fell a little.

Hillary looked at her.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its just I want to get there on my own. I dont want any one paving the road for me to get there."

"Mitchie you will be doing this on your own. All Im doing is helping you with your demo and talking to someone about considering you. The rest is all you."

Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"So we are partners?"

"We are partners."


	14. Demo

Chapter 14: Demo

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Yes its obvious this story is starting to wind down. (sheds a few tears) But never fear. A sequel is in the near future. Just depends how long this story lasts. Enjoy.

–

Mitchie ran through camp trying to find Caitlyn.

She practically exploded when she saw her.

"Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn turned around to look at her. "Well look who it is. Miss Magician."

Mitchie looked at her. "I need a favor Caitlyn."

"What do you need?"

"I need a producer."

"Okay I can help you with that but why?"

Mitchie sighed. "Ill explain it later. But to sum it up in one word. Demo."

"Ill ask more questions later. Just show me what you want and Im your girl."

Mitchie smiled. "Thank you Caitlyn. Now come on. We have to get started."

"Lead the way Miss Magician."

–

Shane read the song out loud to himself again.

He couldnt believe how incredibly stupid he was.

He was thinking about just disappearing in this cabin for the rest of his life.

Looking at those lyrics.

Even when he has them memorized.

This was like his own little piece of the girl he would always want but would never get.

He flipped to a blank page.

He grabbed a pen.

And started writing.

–

Hillary smiled.

"Your amazing Mitchie. You are going to have my cousin and his buisness associates wrapped around your little finger."

Mitchie smiled. "Thanks but Caitlyns a big part also."

Hillary laughed a bit. "Of course who can forget the ever so talented Caitlyn Gellar. Miss Gellar you will surely be Miss Torres producer. Your too good not to be."

Caitlyn smiled. "Thanks."

Mitchie looked at Hillary. "Anything else you want me to do?"

"Nope. I really just needed one song. But couldnt help myself. Had to get a few songs for myself."

Mitchie smiled even more. "You could have just asked."

"Nope. That way I know its this easy to get free songs when you are a big star."

Mitchie laughed a bit. "No getting ahead of ourselves here. But when and if I do become a big star ill record a song just for you any day."

Hillary smiled. "Sweet. Now we just need to get this little friend of ours to my cousin and your on your way to the big time."

"Great. And Caitlyn thank you so much for helping with this."

"Hey it sounded like fun and I wanted to do it."

"Now lets get that big plan of yours started Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled and sealed the envelope containing the cd.

"There. Now lets get this out of here as fast as possible."

Hillary smiled. "Can do."

And Mitchie knew from then on her life was going to change.

–

Shane stared at the pages and pages he had just put into the notebook.

A letter for Mitchie if he ever did see her again.

The tabs and lyrics to Gotta Find You.

And a few other things he had thought up as he did this.

He smiled a bit.

He would hold onto it as long as possible.

And every chance he would get he would try to give it to Mitchie.

No matter how long it took.


	15. Screw Up

Chapter 15: Screw Up

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Ok. So Im going to end this story in the next few chapters. So Im going to be nice. And give you the summary for the sequel. But only because the idea I have is preventing me from finishing up this story. So summary:

2 years after Noise Not Music. Connect 3 is still one of the biggest things in the music industry. Mitchie is a hot shot music artist who made it big. Smitchie. Mitchie/OC

And if anyone can think of any sequel titles I will owe you eternally. Because frankly. I rather not use something clichéd like Gotta Find You. Blah.

–

Mitchie stared at her phone.

She wanted it to ring already.

So why wouldnt it just ring.

Hillary laughed a bit.

"Mitchie what are you doing?"

Mitchie didnt take her eyes off the phone as she talked.

"Waiting for the phone to ring."

"You do know that wont make it ring any sooner."

"I know. But I cant miss this call. I need to get this call."

"Okay okay."

Mitchie jumped as her phone started ringing.

She quickly flipped it open excited.

"Hello?"

Her face fell.

"Sorry there is no Pam here. Youve got the wrong number."

She flipped her phone shut and went back to watching it.

Hillary sighed and shook her head.

"This is going to be a while."

–

While Mitchie was watching her phone waiting for the record company to call about her demo Shane was randomly strumming his guitar.

And thinking.

About things.

Random things.

And thinking of answers to random questions.

Like why is the sky blue?

His answer.

Because its a collection of every tear every person in the world has ever shed.

Why was he Shane Gray such a screw up?

Because he caused people to shed those tears and he never shed a tear for anything but something about him in almost forever.

Why is the grass green?

His answer.

Each person has 50 pieces of grass for every year they have been alive.

Every time they are sad.

A piece of grass dies.

Every time they are happy.

A new green one is grown in its place.

Why was he Shane Gray such a screw up?

Because he walked on all those peoples new grass growing from their happiness and made it so it died.

Why did it rain?

Every time more than 1 million people in the world were sad it would rain somewhere a way to show the happy people the sad people in the world need some cheering up.

Why was he Shane Gray such a screw up?

Because he never cheered any sad people up. Just went on being happy as it rained for those people.

Why did bad things happen to good people?

Because bad people weasel their way out of the bad things they did causing innocent good people to take the blame for them unknowingly.

Why was he Shane Gray such a screw up?

Because he was one of the bad people weaseling his way out of all the bad things he had done.

And the biggest question he asked himself.

Why was he Shane Gray such a screw up?

Because he is a idiot who doesnt know which way is left and which way is right.

Yes he asked himself why he was a screw up a lot.

Because he did screw up a lot.

And all those reasons where very good and true reasons.

He sighed and went back to strumming his guitar.

–

Mitchie continued to watch the phone for the rest of the day.

Never getting a single call that was important.

Her face had a sad look etched on.

And all she could do was think of why they didnt call her.

Was she not good enough?

Was her voice to mature for her?

Was her music to mature for her?

Was she just not pretty enough?

Thoughts like these continued to run through her mind.

She went to bed thinking all those things about herself.

And if they were true.

Then things were going to have to change.


	16. Fun and Games

Chapter 16: Fun and Games

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry no Shane in this chapter. This is also a short chapter. Sorry. You all desrve so much more but I cant give it to you apparently Mitchie. Shane deserves every rotten thing I throw at him. And few more chapters. Trying to span this story out so it is 20 chapters. Ill try to make the sequel longer. Probably will. Oh and the little spinner thing is from a book called Crunch Time.

–

Mitchie scratched off another five words.

She was trying impossibly hard to make her songs more appropriate for her age.

Hillary looked at her like she was going crazy.

"Mitchie what are you doing?"

Mitchie wrote down some words than scratched off three.

"Trying to make my songs more in my age range."

"Why?"

"What if that is why they havent called me yet. My songs were to mature for me. Or my voice was. Or...."

"Nothing is wrong with you Mitchie. Your perfect."

"I know. But I just want to be safe."

Hillary sighed.

"Mitchie stop. Im sure if they dont call you, youll hear from them some other way."

Mitchie sighed nervously and pushed the paper and pen away from her.

"Your right. Your right. I should relax."

"Good. And just to make sure..."

Hillary snatched up the paper and pen.

"You arent doing anything involving music for the next 2 hours."

Mitchie stared at her shocked.

"Your kidding me right? We are at Camp Rock. How is there anything here that isnt involved with music."

Hillary smiled.

"Simple. You bring your own things. Which I did."

Mitchie shook her head.

"Hillary some times you are beyond random."

Hillary pulled out a tub.

"I know. But thinking ahead is always best. So that is why I brought these."

She plopped a bunch of board games in front of Mitchie.

"Say hello to your two hour break."

Mitchie looked through the games.

"Hillary. There are games like chutes and ladders in here."

Hillary shrugged.

"Your never to old for a game like that. And we dont have to play chutes and ladders."

Mitchie continued to look through the games.

"Is there any thing else?"

Hillary thought for a moment.

"I have a idea. Get chutes and ladders out."

"Ok...."

"Give me the spinner."

Mitchie dug through the box and gave Hillary the spinner.

Hillary set it down in between them and spun it.

The blue arrow spun and pointed to Mitchie.

Hillary smiled.

"Your it."

Mitchie looked at her.

"Im it?"

"Yes the arrow pointed to you so you are it. Now spin."

Mitchie spun the arrow and it landed on her again.

Hillary laughed.

"It likes you."

"I guess so."

Mitchie smiled and spun again.

"I think it will be easy burning two hours with this."

Hillary smiled.

"Good."


	17. Stalker

Chapter 17: Stalker

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Its not that I am trying to finish this story up. Its just.... Well I dont really know why. I guess I dont want to keep you so far from the end and then just suddenly stop.

Oh and really quick read Happy but twilightcamprockwhatmore. Its a amazing story. I love it. So read it and review it. Happy deserves a little love. But dont say I said that. But my reviews are lonely so check it out.

–

Shane leaned his head back and sighed.

He had done possibly everything he could think of to take his mind off of Mitchie.

And nothing worked.

Maybe it was just the simple fact that he couldnt forget Mitchie.

At all.

No matter how much he wanted to.

He hated this.

First he got together with the wrong girl.

Causing Mitchie to no longer be friends with him.

The he discovers Mitchie is the right girl.

But he cant get her.

Shane glanced cautiously out the window.

She was still there.

Like she had been all morning.

Watching him.

Asking him why they cant be together.

Why he left her.

Will they ever get back together.

That she still loves him with all her body and soul.

Thats she knows he will come crawling back when he starts to miss her voice.

To him her voice now made his skin crawl.

It sounded like a million little ants crawling over broken glass.

The only voice he had been missing was Mitchies.

But the stalker sitting outside his window was the reason he will probably not hear her voice ever again.

Ryan continued to watch him reapeating those things over and over again.

Shane silently thanked god for inventing locks.

Or else Ryan would be crawling her way in through the window or just walking in through the door.

Shane just hoped it was only until summer ended.

Because she was crazy.

Insane almost.

She had this sad look on her face.

And these big eyes.

But it disgusted him.

He wanted nothing more then for her to disappear.

And never talk to him again.

And he didnt even know why she was so hung up on him.

It was probably just the fact he had made it seem like he had fallen so hard for her.

But that was a huge mistake.

The biggest screw up of his life.

And that big screw up ruined his life.

Lost him his dream girl.

And earned him a stalker.

A crazy stalker.

He officially hated his life.

Could life for him get much worse?

He probably just jinxed it.

So yes it probably can.

But nothing can be worse than never being able to be with Mitchie.

Even dieing would be better than not being able to be with Mitchie.

He looked out the window again and Ryan was still there with her big pleading eyes.

He wanted to throw a rock at her.

And throw it hard enough she would die.

And then he would just leave her there.

Dead.

Not even having enough respect for her to bury her.

Or maybe he could do it in the woods.

But that would mean having to listen to her until they got there.

He would just leave her body out there for all to see.

Except the excuse that she was stalking him probably wasnt a good enough reason.

Guess for the rest of camp he would have to deal with her.

If he is lucky only the rest of camp.

Damn stalker.


	18. Weve Got A Deal

Chapter 18: Weve Got A Deal

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: A few more chapters, then maybe a epilouge, maybe a few deleted scenes, and then I post the sequel. Now onto the final jam.

–

A thought had struck Mitchie.

"They never contacted me."

Caitlyn looked up from her laptop.

"What do you mean?"

"The record company had never contacted me. What if I really am bad and I go out there to perform and I make a big fool of myself."

"Mitchie I thought we had already gone through this."

"We did."

"Then you will go out there and be amazing."

"Okay."

Caitlyn went back to her laptop trying to polish everything off before Mitchie went up.

Mitchie sat there tapping her fingers nervously watching people go by getting on stage.

She could vaguely hear them performing.

She took in a shaky breath.

Just a few more minutes and she was up there.

Singing.

Trying hard not to make a fool of herself.

Mitchie heard her name.

Her eyes grew wide realization finally hitting her.

She realized she couldnt do it.

Caitlyn looked at her.

"Shouldnt you be up there?"

Mitchie looked dead ahead not even looking at Caitlyn.

"I cant do it."

"Not this again."

"I cant."

"Mitchie go out there sing your little heart out and show the world what your made of."

"Ok."

Mitchie shakily went out on stage prepared to be laughed at.

–

Ryan looked at Shane sitting there with his friends.

Her heart felt like it was a million little pieces of sand sitting in her chest.

She should hate him.

Hate everything about him for dumping her.

But she couldnt bring herself to do that.

She loved him to much.

And she didnt want to let him go.

She would be with him every where he went.

Even if he were on the moon.

She would be there.

–

Shane could feel Ryan burning holes into the back of his head.

He ignored it as he watched the people performing.

And then she came up.

Mitchie.

He froze his eyes following her.

She was going to win.

That was good news.

He knew she was going to win.

She was the best at camp.

If she didnt win.

He wasnt going to be happy.

He sat on the edge of his seat as she sang.

–

Mitchie didnt run off this time when she finished.

She looked out into the crowd not knowing what to expect.

And just like last time.

It was a sea of awestruck faces.

She took in a deep breath and slowly walked away.

And as she did that she was greeted with a loud roaring applause.

She smiled a bit then walked away.

She was greeted by Hillary standing next to someone.

Hillary smiled at her.

"Mitchie you were amazing."

"Thanks."

The person standing next to Hillary was a man.

He looked at Hillary.

"Oh ya. Mitchie this is my cousin Aedan. Aedan this is Mitchie. My friend whos demo I sent you."

He smiled.

"You were much better in person."

Mitchie smiled hearing that.

"Thanks."

Hillary looked at both of them.

"Aedan has something he wants to tell you."

"We want to offer you a contract with us."

Mitchies jaw fell.

"Seriously?"

He laughed a bit.

"Seriously. Youve got the talent to make it big. So what do you say?"

She smiled.

"I say weve got a deal."


	19. Reasons

Chapter 19: Reasons

–

Disclaimer: I won nothing.

–

A/N: Boiling down to the end. So sad. But the awesome sequel is soon to come :D.

–

Shane looked at Nate.

"So weve decided?"

"Yup."

Shane sighed.

He got to hear her sing.

And now he would get to sing with her.

But for some reason he wasnt as excited as he should be.

Probably because she would give him the cold shoulder the whole time.

Someone walked up to them.

Shane looked at him confused.

"What do you want?"

"Miss Torres is ineligible for receiving the prize."

Shane still had the confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? She is completely eligible."

"No. She just signed with our record label. She cant win."

Shane felt his heart drop into the stomach.

Nate sighed and looked at Shane.

"Guess we have to choose some one else."

Shane had a dazed look on his face.

"Yeah choose someone else I guess."

"Shane Im sorry but you heard that guy. She is with a label now. First reason she cant win is we have a different label. So she cant do the duet any way. And number two that means she is a professional. Its unfair."

"I know. It just sucks."

"Hey be happy for her. She deserves it."

"I know she does."

Shane sighed.

And Nate got back to work.

"Okay so who else should we choose."

Shane looked at him.

"You guys choose. I only thought one person deserved to win."

And he did.

But she couldnt.

Because someone got to her and signed her first.

Nate looked at Shane.

"You wanna go up there and say who won?"

Shane shook his head.

"No. You do it."

Nate sighed.

"Ok Ill do it."

Shane tuned out as Nate announced who had one.

Except he had tuned back in when he heard a complaining crowd.

He heard what about that one girl, Mitchie.

And Yeah that Mitchie girl was a lot better than who you guys chose.

And why didnt you choose Mitchie?

He heard Nate trying to explain it to them.

But they didnt want to listen.

–

Mitchie could hear the audience complaining.

"I wonder why they are so upset."

Hillary looked at her.

"Oh its because you didnt win."

"I didnt win?"

Hillary laughed a bit.

"The moment the ink had dried on the paper you couldnt win."

Realization hit Mitchie.

"Oh."

Hillary smiled.

"Yeah. But they will all know why when they see you in stadiums across the world showing everyone that you have a voice and you arent afraid to use it."

Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah your right."

–

Ryan smiled a bit.

She was the only one in the crowd not complaining.

Shes seen that Mitchie girl.

She was a skank.

She didnt want a skank singing with her Shane.

She wouldnt trust the skank.

But she would trust Shane not to make a move on her.

But she didnt want some high pitched skank trying to make a move on Shane.

The skank will never go near her Shane.

Shane was Ryans.


	20. Music Not Noise

Chapter 20: Music Not Noise

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Im so sad. This is the last chapter of Noise Not Music. But Ill put at the bottom info on the sequel. And Ill post an epilouge as soon as possible and then some deleted chapters.

–

No one in the crowd was happy as they left.

They felt just like Shane did.

That Mitchie deserved to win.

His biased opinion not included.

He really did think that.

But she had to get signed.

Right before she won.

With a record label that wasn't his.

To him.

This sucked.

He was sitting there.

Hoping.

Praying.

That Nate and Jason would agree with him that Mitchie was the best.

Just so he could spend a week maybe a few days in a recording studio with her.

And hear her voice for a week maybe a few days.

Singing with him.

That was all he wanted.

But that was put down the drain.

By some record label that knew about her already.

And he didnt know why a record label was there.

Or asked her.

Sure he was happy for her.

But he would have been ecstatic if they were both at the same record label.

Now they could never do anything involving music together.

Unless of course they figured it out somehow.

But who was he kidding.

That was a dead dream for him.

Something he could only hope and pray for.

But never receive.

He remembered her notebook.

And how he still had it.

She would probably want it back.

Sadly for him.

He didnt want to return it.

It was probably the only part of her he could have.

But there were all those things he put in there he wanted her to see.

Mostly the letter.

But all of those songs.

And her hand writing.

And all of the mistakes she had crossed out.

And all of the things she had changed.

He couldnt bare to part with the notebook.

Every page contained a piece of Mitchie.

And that was what he treasured about the note book.

Every page in the note book was filled a piece of music.

And not a single page containing a piece of noise.

With Mitchie it was all music, not noise.

–

Ryan continued to look at Shane.

Such a beautiful boy.

With such a small heart.

But her heart was large enough for the both of them.

She had all the love in the world to give.

Even if she would never receive any in return.

She thought back to when he first came to her.

Saying that she was the girl he had been looking for.

And how as they kissed music was created from their guitars.

A beautiful harmony.

All the music in the world.

In their guitars.

From one simple kiss.

Creating music, not noise.

–

Mitchie felt like she was floating.

This had been the best night of her night.

She got a record deal.

Her big plan was going to be a big success.

She was never going to be forgotten by the world.

And her voice was the reason.

She was going to become a big thing.

She will make sure of it.

Sure she couldnt win Final Jam.

But it saved her from having to sing with Shane.

And have to look at his love struck face for a week.

And possibly more.

But she wasnt even thinking about Shane any more.

And she probably never would again.

No matter her little fan girl crush had caused her to fall for him.

Shane Gray was now just a small part of a summer that had probably been one of the best of her life.

And she would never see him again.

Because she was going to be big.

Creating her music, not noise.

–

A/N: Okay yes I know I switched out the title and used it as the chapter title and used it three times at the end of each part about each character. How cheesy I know. And Smitchie was in the story. This was one of the ones that had smitchie floating around. But never actually there physically. Thank you for reading this story I have such wonderful readers and reviewers. The sequel will be up in a day or two. And the epilouge will be up as soon as possible same with the deleted scenes.

Okay so on to the sequel information.

Title: What The Headlines Never Say

Summary: (Just to remind you guys) 2 years after Noise Not Music. Connect 3 is still one of the biggest things in the music industry. Mitchie is a hot shot music artist who made it big. Smitchie. Mitchie/OC

Ill put it up so keep a eye out for it :D

Once again thank you all so much for reading.

Love you all.

Shewhoshallwrite (Ari)


	21. Hold It For Me

Epilouge: Hold this for me

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Im so sad. But the first chapter of the sequel is done and will be up soon.

–

Shane looked at Nate.

Nate was looking out the window.

Shane hated Nate.

Shane hated the rules.

Shane loved the yellow note book sitting in his lap.

He looked down at it and smiled a bit.

He flipped through the music filled pages.

And stopped at his letter.

And he read it over and over again.

Nate looked at him.

"You okay Shane?"

Shane had a happy puppy love look on his face.

"Im perfect."

Nate looked at him a bit weirded out.

"Okay...."

Shane sighed.

Then held out the note book to Nate.

"Take this and promise me. That the next person to ever hold this or look at this will be Mitchie Torres."

Nate looked at him quizzically and grabbed the notebook.

"Okay I guess I can promise you that."

Shane smiled a bit.

"Thanks. So much."

Nate smiled a bit.

"Your welcome."

And Nate kept that promise. He held it for Shane until the day he saw Mitchie Torres.


	22. Ryans Watching

Deleted Scene: Ryans Watching

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Deleted scene number one. A little look into Ryans craziness before the break up.

–

Ryan sat outside of Shanes window.

They had been together for the day.

And she juts couldnt get enough of him.

She sat there her blue eyes wide.

Watching him roll over in bed.

His dark hair tosseled.

His blanket twisted around him.

She felt her heart melt just looking at him.

His cute little lips parted.

His chest moving up and down slowly.

His cheeks red.

He was just adorable.

And she couldnt help but be in love with that fact.

Like she loved everything that involved him.

Every little thing.

And she cant wait to spend her life with that cute boy.

Forever.


	23. My Best Friends A Woman

Deleted Scene: My Best Friends A Woman

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Now number 2. This was something I had promised someone but deleted and changed last minute.

–

Nate looked at Shane.

"Hey Shane maybe thats the girl with the voice."

Shane could hear the mocking tone in Nates voice.

He smirked.

Lifted a crutch.

And slammed it into Nates groin.

Nate gasped eyes wide.

"What the hell?"

He said it in a high pitched voice.

Shane looked at him.

"You should have known mocking me all the time would come back to bite you."

"You couldnt have done it any harder?"

"No I can."

Shane lifted the crutch again and aimed towards Nates groin again.

Nate held out one hand the other covering his groin.

"It was a retorical question."

Shane smiled.

"I know."


	24. Just A Popstar

Deleted Scene: Just A Popstar

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Number 3. A little look at Mitchies heart break.

–

Mitchie tried not to think about him.

He was no longer a part of her life.

He didnt care about her.

He had just cared about finding the girl with the voice.

And that wasnt her.

No matter how much she wanted it to be.

But who was she kidding.

It was just what she had been telling herself over and over again.

He had never heard her sing.

She was no good at singing.

So why on earth would it be her.

Besides.

She should be happy for him.

But a nagging feeling inside of her.

Wouldnt let her.

And she hated that.

She hated that she couldnt be happy for her friend.

Well someone who was her friend.

But now he is just a popstar.

Who she stumbled upon one day.

Talked to.

Got to know.

Got to know the real him.

And got to know the popstar him.

But that was it.


	25. Sequel!

Just thought I would let you guys know.

The sequel is up.

Go on my profile.

Its called What The Headlines Never Say.

And if you dont see it.

Heres the link.

.net/s/5237080/1/

Once again thank you all so much for reading my story.


End file.
